Transcripts/The Guardians
:bell rings :Tubarina: This is going to be so easy. :Polvina: It’s too easy. :Tubarina: We don’t wanna do anything that’s hard. :Ester: Or do we? No, we don’t. :Polvina: We should do something more challenging. Everyone knows the story of Salacia. :Tubarina: That’s why it’s an easy assignment. :Ester: Salacia created the kingdoms to care for all the sea creatures. :Polvina: Including the plants and the rocks and the reefs. :Tubarina: And then she appointed one species to watch over everything; the sharks. :Ester: The sharks? :Tubarina: The sharks, who… protect the wisdom of the ocean and safeguard the legacy of Salacia herself. Ooh, hey, that’s really good, write that down. :Polvina: The sharks? :Tubarina: Exactly. jumbled I knew this was gonna be easy. Oh, hold on, more ideas comin’. :Polvina: You think sharks are the guardians? :Tubarina: I don’t think it, I know it. Everyone knows it. :Ester: It’s news to us. :Tubarina: How come you don’t know that sharks are the guardians of Salacia? :Ester: Because they’re not. :Polvina: laugh It’s the octopuses. :Ester: Yes... Uh, no! It’s the starfish. :Tubarina: Leia, would you tell them just who are the guardians of Salacia? :Leia: Easy, everyone knows that. :Tubarina: Exactly, so tell them. :Leia: It’s the whales. :Girls: Whales? :Polvina: I just saw Vivi, and she says it’s jellyfish. :Tubarina: And Juli and Jessi think it’s the clownfish. :Polvina: Everyone thinks the guardians are their own species! :Ester: They can’t all be the guardians. :Tubarina: Right, there’s one and only one. :Ester: If you’re going to say sharks, don’t. :Tubarina: I won’t say it then. But it’s true. :Polvina: We need to find out the truth. :Ester: Let’s do it! :Tubarina: U-uh, that sounds like hard work to me! :Ester: What do we do first? :Polvina: Let’s get all of our family copies of the History of Salacia. :Tubarina: Oh, the guardians are named in it. :pause :Polvina: Meet back at my place? :Ester: I’ll be there. :Tubarina: See you soon. :gurgling :Polvina: Oh, the History of Salacia will give us the answer. :Ester: See, it says it right there. The guardians of Salacia are the starfish! Ha, I knew I was right! :Polvina: Well, then how come mine says it’s the octopuses? :Tubarina: You’re both wrong, it’s the sharks. See? It’s right here. :Polvina: The books can’t all be wrong. Oh, look at this. Where it says who the guardians are, someone scratched out the real name and written sic one of our family names. It’s the same in all three books. :Tubarina: Why would anyone do that? :Polvina: Good question. :Tubarina There must be a history book somewhere that tells us the truth. :Ester: And where do we find it? :Polvina: The Great Salacian Library? :Ester: Let’s try there. :Polvina: To the library! :Ester: Huh, she almost makes that sound exciting. :Polvina: It should be on… this shelf. The History of Salacia. No one would have changed this one to suit their family. grunting It’s big and heavy. Whoa! falls :Ester: I wonder which part of the book it’s in. :Tubarina: Oh, look at the chapter headings. :Polvina: under book Ester! Tubarina! :Ester: Sorry. :and Tubarina pull the book off of Polvina :Tubarina: Don’t be surprised if it’s sharks. I won’t be. :Polvina: Here’s the chapter on guardians. :Ester: Look for the heading that says starfish. :Polvina: page Oh no! :Tubarina: What’s wrong? :Polvina: Someone has torn these pages out. :Tubarina: Why would someone tear pages out of a history book? :Ester: It’s like they don’t want us to know the truth. :Polvina: It’s very weird. :Ester: We’ve gotta find out who did it. :Polvina: And why. :Tubarina: Hang on, that’s going to be hard. This was meant to be an easy assignment, remember? :Ester: It’ll still be easy. :Polvina: And a lot more interesting. Come on! :gurgling :Ester: Hmm… :Polvina: What’s up? :Ester: I thought I heard something. :Tubarina: Like what? :Polvina: I don’t see anything. :Ester: I think there’s someone following us. :Tubarina: Uh, I still don’t see anyone. :Polvina: I don’t either. :Ester: sighs Maybe I’m just imagining it. :gurgling :Tubarina: So where are we going? :Ester: It’s not the Ruins of Salacia. :Tubarina: Oh, let’s not go there. :Polvina: What’s wrong with the Ruins of Salacia? :Ester: It’s just a bunch of rubble and stuff. :Tubarina: We go there all the time on school excursions! :Ester: There’s nothing there we haven’t seen already. :Polvina: You just might be surprised. :follow them :Povina: There. :Tubarina: What a surprise. :Ester: Tubarina, but the camera doesn’t show her talking The Ruins of Salacia. :Tubarina: I don’t know what you expect us to find. :Ester: They just call this old palace the Ruins of Salacia. We don’t really know that she lived here. :Polvina: Let’s just look around and see what we can see. :Ester: If that’s what you want. :Tubarina: It won’t do any good though. Oh, all I see are ruins and… ooh, ooh, some rubble. gasp Oh, and some more ruins. :Ester: Ruins over here too. :Polvina: But the answer might be in these ruins. :Tubarina: This is silly, Polvina. We don’t even know what we’re looking for. :Polvina: That’s no reason not to help. :Tubarina: I am helping. :Polvina: How? :Tubarina: stammering I could be sitting on the very thing we’re after. :Polvina: You could be right, Tubarina. :Tubarina: I could? :Ester: There is something there! :Tubarina: Is it writing? :Polvina: We need to see more of it. :Ester: You can see it now! :Tubarina: “Here the truth of the guardians be.” :Polvina: “Speak it and you will see.” :Ester: A riddle! :Polvina: mumbling Oh, a riddle. :Tubarina: Oh, a riddle? I hate riddles! :stalk around, girls yelp :Tubarina: Oh, you know that nothing you thought you saw? :Ester: It’s something, and there’s more than one! :Polvina: And they’re all around us! :panting :Ester: Do you think they followed us? :Polvina: Do you think they’re still out there? :Tubarina: Do you think it’s a problem if I sneeze? sneezes :Ester: Yes, it’s a problem! :frantically swim away :Polvina: Let’s... let’s... :Ester: Stop? :Polvina: Yes! :Tubarina: We have. :Polvina: What do you see? :Ester: Nothing. :Tubarina: Oh, well that’s what we saw before. But now we know they’re not nothing. :Polvina: They wanted to chase us away from what we found. :Ester: We must have got close to the secret. :Polvina: We have to solve this riddle. :Tubarina: I hate riddles! They always trick me. :Polvina: That’s the point of riddles. :Tubarina: But I don’t like being tricked. :Ester: So where’s the trick in this? :Polvina: The first part is, “Here the truth of the guardians be.” :Ester: And the second, “Speak it and you will see.” :Polvina: “Speak it,” what’s it? :Tubarina: Well, that’s what a trick is. And this is where I give up. You wake me when you work it out. :Ester: gasps I’ve got it! Oh, no I don’t. :Tubarina: snoring Say it... Say what? Why can’t they tell you what they want you to say? wakes up That’s the trick! :Polvina: Wait! :Ester: So, what’s the trick? :Tubarina: I’ll tell you when we get back to the ruins. :Polvina: What about those things that were chasing us? :Tubarina: Who cares about them? I’ve solved a riddle! :Ester: Do it fast, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Okay, the trick is in the “Speak it” part. It tells you what to say. Speak “the truth of the guardians”. :rumbling :Girls: Whoa! :throne pulls back, revealing… :Polvina: Ester, but the camera doesn’t show her talking Look! :Tubarina: A book. :Polvina: Another History of Salacia. :Ester: Could this be the true one? :Polvina: It has to be. :Tubarina: At last! Now, we’ll find out who the guardians are. :reading, then… :Ester: This can’t be right. :Tubarina: It’s impossible. :Polvina: I don’t believe it. :they are surrounded by… :Girls: gasp Blowfish! :hissing, inflating and gurgling :Polvina: Please, we don’t mean any harm. :Ester: We only wanted to know the truth about the guardians. :deflate :Tubarina: Is it true? You really are the guardians? :gurgling :Ester: This is amazing! I can understand them. :Tubarina: Me too. :gurgling :Polvina: And they can understand us? :gurgling :Ester: You can speak to anyone you wish? :Polvina: Because you’re the guardians of Salacia. bow :gurgling :Polvina: He congratulates us on solving the riddle and discovering their secret. :Tubarina: Oh, it was mostly me. Oh, uh, they did help, but not much. :gurgling :Tubarina: What? We can’t tell anyone else? :gurgling :Ester: Okay, we promise. :gurgling :Ester: It’s us who should thank you for being the guardians. :Polvina: Your secret will be safe. :scoffs :Ester: Tubarina! :Tubarina: I solved the riddle and now I can’t tell anyone? :Ester: You can’t. :Polvina: Not a word, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Oh, alright then. :Ester: Promise? :Tubarina: I promise. :gasp :Polvina: Where did they go? :the throne goes back into its original position :Ester: Who would ever have thought of blowfish as the guardians of Salacia? :Polvina: laughs No one. That’s the whole point. :Tubarina: What’s the point? :Polvina: They can do their job without anyone suspecting who they are. Neat, huh? laughs :Tubarina: I suppose so. :Ester: Come on. It’s time we headed home. :Polvina: Don’t be so sad, Tubarina. Think of the great adventure we’ve had today. :Tubarina: But we can’t use any of what we’ve learned for our assignment! :Ester: That’s okay. We’ll just write about the history of Salacia, like we were going to do in the first place. :Polvina: Even though it is pretty easy. :Tubarina: gasp Oh, okay. Sounds good to me. :Ester: You see? Everything always works out in the end. :Polvina: You got exactly what you wanted. :Tubarina: And that’s about as good as it gets. :Girls: laughing